Roses and Thorns
by cherryblossom1031
Summary: Years agao, Elena used to be a hunter. She hunted with her cousins Dean and Sam; but Elena soon had to leave, thinking Dean was dead. Now 3 years later, Elena Gilbert and the Winchester brothers meet again in Mystic falls. supernatural vs non supernatural
1. The Past

**Hi, this is my new story. First time I actually tried to put a lot of detail in. These are two of my favorite shows. Give some advice; tell me if I need to change anything. Remember to review!**

**Thanx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

_2 Years Ago_

_Dean stood at the doorway watching a spunky little brunette pack her bags getting ready to leave. His eyes started to water at the thought of never seeing her again. He couldn't help but think of how upset she was going to be when she finds out that he only has a year live. He would miss her…the way she laughed, the way she fought, her attitude..., her words…all in all, just her. She was probably the only blood related family member he had left other than Sam. He wished he could go back in time to all the good times they had, just the three of them. A single tear escaped his eye. Dean quickly brushed it away._

_Elena finally finished packing her bags. A sigh escaped her lips, she didn't want to leave, but she had to. She would miss both the Winchester brothers. Sam's calm, caring, lovable yet playful attitude, while Dean's stubborn, fun and "I'm so hot, every girl digs me" attitude. Elena couldn't help but notice that she wasn't alone. She turned around to find a certain Winchester at the doorway._

"_You know you don't have to leave." There was no emotion in Dean's eyes as he said those words just silently hoping she would stay._

"_You know I don't want to" Elena whispered_

"_Then stay." Elena saw a glint of hurt, and hope in his eyes. She also saw something else, something that she only sees when Dean's hiding something. She saw guilt._

"_First tell me, what you're hiding. There's something going on between you and Sam that you just won't spill. You and Sam are acting strange, you guys tend fight more. Then he gets pissed and walks out, coming back weeks later. You go and look, tell me to stay home, and then you two act like it's nothing. What are hiding, that you can't even tell me? Do you not trust me!" _

_Elena was pissed now; this had been going on for weeks now. Every time she would try to bring it up, they would just ignore her words like she hadn't even said a thing._

"_NO, NO! It's nothing like that, of course I trust you, and you know that. It's just…"_

"_It's just what?" Elena was really getting impatient _

"_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier, but you might want to sit down for this."_

_She sat down, but was now quite unsure for the news. When someone says sit down for some news, they not usually good._

_Dean took a deep breath. Where was Sam when you needed him?_

"_You remember when dad sacrificed his soul to hell to save me from dying?"_

"_Of course I do, you were depressed for a while there."_

"_Well then you also remember the crossroad demon, don't you?"_

_Elena was finally starting to get the hint._

"_Oh god…god…please tell you didn't do the thing that I think you did."_

_Why would he do that? No, I'm just jumping to conclusions now, I'm being stupid. He would never make a deal like that._

"_Well that depends on what you think I did."_

_Maybe I am jumping to conclusions, but rea-_

"_I made a deal with the crossroads demon."_

_Elena's brain froze, she tried to handle the news but she couldn't. She didn't want to believe it._

_There was a long silence._

_Elena slowly grabbed the object beside her, an old bronze metal lamp; she was ready to beat the crap out of Dean._

"_Alright Elena, I Know you're mad, but no need to get violent." Dean had his hands up to block himself as he slowly got up and blacked away._

_Elena got up and threw the lamp aiming right at his face._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Shit Elena stop, I'm sorry."_

_Dean ran for the kitchen with Elena hot on his tail; yelling death threats at him!_

"_YOU MORON! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT! I SWEAR TO GOD, IM GONNA KILL YOU TODAY! I HATE YOU! BE A MAN AND TAKE THE PAIN FOR ONCE! DON'T YOU DARE GO HIDING NOW YOU BASTARD!"_

_Elena couldn't control her emotions, not now, not this time. Her tears were tears of anger, frustration, and pain. She didn't want to think… no couldn't think of Dean in hell. Elena tried to keep the sobs in, but she couldn't help it._

_Elena sung to the floor leaning against the cupboard for support. Dean slowly came out, crawled toward her, and slightly wrapped his arms around her. Even he couldn't keep the tears in anymore. He promised himself he wouldn't break, that he would be strong, but in the end he ended up breaking his promise. Elena sat in Dean's arms for hours, just sobbing and hitting, but nothing was going to change the fact that Dean was going to die. He let Elena sit in his arms; every now and then his eyes watered, and a few tears escaped._

**Present Time:**

"Sam, come take a look at this!" Dean yelled

"Yeah, what is it?"

"A small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, isn't so safe anymore. A while back, strange animal attacks started occurring, leaving the citizens of the town open to kill. Chief Forbes has been doing an investigation, but could not find any clues to these animal attacks."

"So, Sam these animal attacks don't really seem exactly animal type, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, they more seem like vampire attacks, you know the whole victims had a great blood loss, and bite marks at random places of the body."

"Yeah, maybe we should check this Mystic Falls place out."

Dean didn't know why, but he suddenly was attracted to this place. Something was missing, almost like the whole town was hiding something.

Sam took out a map out of the drawer.

"Dean, that place is only a few miles from here. If we leave now, then we'll be there by sunset."

. . . . . . . .

**Is the first chapter okay? Please tell me if I should continue! Please review!**

**Oh and here are some of the couples:**

**Damon x Elena**

**Stephan x Katherine**

**Bonnie x Jeremy**

**Matt x Caroline**

**Jenna x Alaric**

**Tyler x OC**

**Review**


	2. The present

**Hey**

**Thanx for all the people that reviewed, I really enjoyed reading your comments! **

**Well here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**. . . . . . **

Elena's pov:

_Dear Diary,_

_There is so much that I want to say right now, my life is messed up! I mean I love the people and the things I have, but these days, nothing in my life is under my control anymore. I just figured out Katherine's true plan, and it went exactly the way she wanted it, and now she's all locked up in a tomb, all safe, and sound, where no vampire or human would dare enter. When Stephan and Damon actually locked her up, I thought it would have been great, I could just go back to living my normal life, and not have to worry about a physco bitch running around hurting everyone I love. Now I would rather be in that situation than this one. When I went to visit Katherine, everything made sense, it just clicked. I learned that I wasn't in danger because of Stephan, but because of myself! I'm the one that's getting everyone I loved killed, it's entirely my fault! _

_I'm a part of a curse that the originals and really old vampire named Klaus want to break. They need me, a vampire (Caroline), a werewolf (supposed to be Mason, but Damon killed him, so it's now Tyler), a witch (Bonnie), and the moonstone. And the worst part is that Damon and Stephan now want to un spell the curse, and they're willing to sacrifice everyone I love to do it! I won't let them do that! I can't! I have to find a way to get to Klaus or one of the originals, so that no one gets hurt! But right now, that isn't going so well. I wish I had someone to tell me what the right thing to do is! I wish I had mom, or dad, they would know. Wait no! They would probably side with Damon and Stephan because they would want to keep me safe. They would always try their best to keep me safe, yet not make me feel like what they were doing was stupid and could kill everyone I love! I wish they were still around. I wish Sam and Dean were still around. Dean would have probably said something like, "Elena why are you worrying, you know you that we can kick this guy's ass! We always can! No vampire is gonna to run into my little baby's town, and try to kill her! Not with us around!" Dean always made me feel a bit of hope, even in the worst of situations. So would Sam, he always had that calming aura to him._

I closed my diary. I wonder why I just suddenly started writing about them. If only Dean was still alive right now. Why is my cheek wet? I brought my finger up to my face, and wiped a single tear off. I started crying; thoughts of Dean always brought tears. If I'm still crying, I wonder how Sam's taking it. Not very well I guess. I looked outside my window, the sun was just setting. I need to go for a walk; I got up, slipped on my shoes and jacket and headed outside.

"I'm going out Jenna; I'll be back before 10!" I called, not waiting for an answer; I headed out and started walking to where my feet took me.

I gazed at the horizon; at the very edge, I could see a thick outline of dark blues and black's. Damon's eyes are those colors, for some reason whenever I look at the night sky or the ocean, my thought always drift towards Damon. I still remember that night when Damon killed my brother. Sure I was mad at him, but I know that I would end up forgiving him someday and that someday already came. I don't know when, but from the day when Damon took a shot for me, to the day he saved me from Elijah, my feeling turned back. I saw the true Damon, the Damon that I loved…my Damon. Whoa! Did I just say that? Did I just say my Damon! NO! NO! NO! Bad Elena! I scolded myself. You love Stephan! I tried to picture Stephan's face in my mind, but only Damon's came up. Speaking of Damon, I wonder why he's been acting so wired lately. It's like he's pushing me away, yet he's keeping me safe, and protecting me. Like that night, when they saved me from Elijah, I had that feeling like I was supposed to remember something, and it's in the back of my mind, but it's just so blurry. That night, and even now when I think about it, I feel something in my heart sink, then a while after, I feel empty, and…and…numb.

I hate feeling that way, that's why I try not to think about it. When I'm with Stephan, the feeling just goes away. Maybe because I love him, but for some unknown reason, I still feel as if there's something missing. When I'm with Damon, I feel everything, happy, full, and just amazing! It's like all my agony fades away. I just wish I could sit there in his arms forever; sometimes, I even wish, if I could go back in time to when it was just me and Damon in Atlanta. I miss those days, when it was just me and him as friends, when we didn't have to worry about a physco bitch ruining our lives, or an extremely old vampire trying to kill me and my loved ones. My thoughts were cut off when my foot caught in something, and I fell and landed on my ass.

Ouch! God I think I got a bruise there. Stupid root!

This is when I finally noticed my surrounding. I thought I was on the sidewalk, with street full of houses surrounding me. When in the world did I end up in the forest? I don't remember walking on this path. I looked up at the sky; it was dark now, the clouds covering the moon, until I could only see a thin light outline of it. There were thick dark green trees surrounding me, and dark, pitch black gaps between them. The road wasn't anywhere near sight. How far did I come? I wondered. God, Jeremy is going to be mad if I don't come back before 10! What time is it anyways? I took my cell phone out, the light glowed and cast shadows through the forest. It was 11:00 right now. Wow! For how long have I been walking? I sighed. I wasn't good with navigating, especially in the dark. What made it worse would be the fact there are vampires running around, and who knows, someone can be here watching me. I got up and brushed the dirt off my clothes, and started walking south. My mom always told me that whenever I get lost, just head south. I heard the scrunching of the leaves underneath my feet; I started talking softer footsteps, yet the scrunching got louder. I suddenly felt more aware and cautious. I stopped in my tracks.

Someone was following me. I tried to even put my breathing, so I can hear something other than my pounding heart, and my uneven breathing. I started walking, faster, and faster until I was in a jog. I started sprinting, and checked my behind me every so often. I could see the road now, just a few more minutes and I would be at home again. I looked back again, there was nothing there. Relief flowed through me, and I stopped to catch my breath. I noticed how dark it had gotten; I'd been running in pitch black darkness, and now I could see a dim street light in the distance. I was about to start running again when suddenly I heard my name.

"Elena….hehehe." God this was freaky, I saw this once in a horror movie, when the girl was alone at her house, and she heard someone calling her name, and when she turned around, someone was there in a clown mask hold a butcher knife in the air.

"Elena." It was manly voice now.

I turned to see where it was coming from; my eyes skimmed through the dark forest. That's when I caught it, a dark black figure standing there, looking at me with its bloody eyes.

Holy shit!

I ran to the other direction. I didn't dare look back. Shit I thought, I really am going to die today! I didn't even have time to right my will yet! I finally made it to the road. I turned back, there was no one there; I wonder why that think keeps on disappearing like tha-

"BEEP BEEP!"

I turned around to see bright yellow head lights about to hit me. I covered my face quickly ready for the impact.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Tun tun tuh! **

**I'm not very good at cliffhangers, so I tried my best!**

**I'll try my best to update by Friday or even Wednesday!**

**And the next chapter will have a few different pov's!**

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	3. So We Meet Again

**Hey again **

**Thanx to everybody that reviewed!**

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**It's just that I've been so caught up in school stuff; I didn't really have time to update!**

**So yeah, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**. . . . . . . . . **

Damon's pov:

God, who knew that kissing such an old vampire, could ever feel so good!

Rose slowly unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it somewhere across the room. Wow! Someone's a little eager to get into my pants.

"Well, don't we have a naughty little kitten. I can tell that someone's eager." I said while wagging my finger at her.

I just love teasing women; it just gets them so aroused! Well, I can't really say I'm not so aroused either. I started to take Rose's shirt off, and reach for her ski-. Whoa! What the hell was that! I felt something vibrating in my pants. My cellphone! This damn thing just had to interrupt at such a great moment! I pushed Rose off of me.

"What's wrong? Why do you have to back away now?" She moaned.

"It's my stupid phone. Let me answer it, and then we'll get back to what we were doing."

Sometimes eager women just tend to annoy me.

"Just leave it, answer it later." Rose tried to get the phone out of my hand.

"I can't, it might be important." I wish it wasn't, and if it was, it better be good news. I already have so much to deal with; I don't really need another problem. I glanced at the screen to see who the hell it was. Jeremy. Great, what does that kid want now?

"What do you want now kid?"

"Elena's missing!"

My whole body went numb. I'm sure Elena was safe the last time I saw her. I made sure no one could get into the house unless they were invited in! Heck! I even sent Alaric in there to make sure she was safe! Then how the hell could she have gone missing. I looked over my shoulder at Rose, hoping she found knew where Elena was. Yet, she only shrugged. I finally found my voice to speak again.

"What do you mean she's missing?" I hissed.

"I don't know, Jenna said she was in her room when I was going to call her for dinner, but she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere! I checked! I even tried her cellphone but ends up she left it at home! She never leaves her cellphone at home, no matter what happens!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." I shut my phone off. What if she was kidnapped! By Klaus! What would I do then? I got up and ran out the door leaving thoughts of Rose behind, and only focusing on Elena.

. . . . . . .

Dean's pov:

God, Sam is so stupid! I mean what kind of moron doesn't know how to read a map right! We'll be there by sunset! My ass! It's almost midnight, and that stupid idiot is sleeping while I'm stuck driving! And I'm hungry! Shit! I'm almost out of gas! We better be getting to this stupid town soon!

I started to look around at the area, right now all I could see was darkness ahead of me. At the sides, were only trees, and whole lot of them. It's usually these places where most vampires like to hang around. Stupid bloodsucking creatures! I swear if they don't get there asses out of this town, I'll have to do for them. I suddenly noticed how quiet it was, and how dark it was. My thoughts drifted towards hell. I have only one word to describe hell, its _hell_. I didn't even last all 40 years_. _That's sad. I wonder how dad's doing. He probably would have never given up. He was so strong. I really miss having him around. I glanced at Sam. I really don't know what I would do if the kid wasn't here. He's the only blood related family member I have, other than Elena. I sighed

_Elena._

I miss her. I wonder what she's doing right now. Probably at a football game, cheering on her school; little miss cheerleader. I wish I could see her again. I stared at the dark empty road. My headlights were casting a light shadow. I turned back to grab a water bottle from the back seat. When I turned back, a girl ran out of the forest and right into the middle of the road. Shit! I honked my horn hoping she would move out of the way. The last thing I needed was to pay for repairs again. The girl turned head, and screamed covering her face with her arms getting ready for the impact. Crap! I stomped on the breaks hard enough to push me over the steering wheel.

"What the hell!" A voice beside me cried.

"Good morning to you to sleeping beauty." I looked at the road hoping I didn't crash into her. I sighed in relief and leaned back; lucky for me I didn't.

"Dean, are you retarted? Couldn't you see where you were going! You could have killed her!"

"Relax Sammie, she isn't dead, and I was looking where I was going." I tried to stay calm and not yell. I was hungry, mad, tired, and Sam's yelling didn't make it any better.

"Well she could have been!" He yelled again.

"Okay I get it! Can we just go check if she's okay, and then leave!" I yelled back.

I got out of the car, and Sam followed me. Her hair was covering her, so I couldn't see her face. Though I could tell that she was looking somewhere inside the forest, and she was scared.

"Hey little missy, you alright?" I asked. She finally turned to look at me. When she did, I swear my heart just skipped a beat.

…_.Elena…._

. . . . . . .

Damon's pov:

Stephan was pacing around the room like a moron.

"Do you really think that pacing around and waiting for Elena to magically appear is really going to work?" I said.

"Well do you have any better ideas?" Stephan hissed.

"Of course I do; it's usually me that comes up with the great lifesaving ones." I bit back.

"For once, I agree with Damon, I think we should actually do something instead of waiting around." Wow, looks like I'm on the witch's good side now. Who knew?

"Well I think we should go out there and look for her. That clearly sounds like the best idea right now since she could be in any situation."

A few "yea and good ideas" were heard across the room. We all head out in different directions.

Stephan went to go see if she was talking to Katherine, and Alaric stayed with Jenna to make sure nothing happened to her. Bonnie and Jeremy went to the grill and the graveyard to see if she was there. And I went all around town, checking every alley with Rose hot on my tail.

. . . . . . .

Elena's pov:

"Hey little missy, you alright?" Whoa! Where have I heard that voice? It sounds so familiar. I turned around to see who the stranger was who's voice seems so familiar.

_Dean!_

I think I'm dreaming or just imagining things. There is no way that Dean Winchester could be alive. The Dean I knew died and was bound to suffer in hell for the rest of eternity. I looked behind him to see Sam, just the way I remember him. His wavy locks falling right over his eyes; I looked back at Dean who was looking at me with his eyes full of longing, and sadness. I started to walk towards him, my hand extended out. No! It can't be him; he must be a demon or something.

"I'm real you know. If you want I could prove it." It's like he read my mind.

"Alright then." I couldn't find any other words to say.

"You have holy water on you?" He asked

"Yeah, hold up." I reached inside my jacket pocket, and took a small bottle of holy water out. I wasn't dumb; I knew there were other things than just vampires after me. While hunting with Dean, I made many new enemies, so I had to be prepared if they ever thought of attack. I kept vervain, holy water, a pocket knife, and a purified necklace, that I got from a priest from when we helped him get a demon out of the church. I opened the top of the bottle, walked over to him, until we barely any distance left between us, and threw holy water at his face. For a second, I expected his face to start burning, and him to start screaming in pain. Yet, instead, he blinked, and spit a bit of holy water out of his mouth.

"See I told you. If you still don't believe me…" He took out a small pocket knife which resembled mine. Bobby gave us all the same pocket knife as a little gift. Maybe it is really Dean. He brought the knife to his skin, and slowly cut it, leaving a large cut. I waited; nothing happened.

A smile crossed my face. It was really him. I couldn't believe! When he saw me smiling, he started smiling himself. I started to run, and leaped into his arms, knocking us both onto the ground

"Dean! Dean! Dean! It is really you! I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see you again!" Tears flowed non-stop as I sobbed into his chest.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH. Please stop crying. I haven't seen you in so long, the last thing I need is for you to start crying." He tried to sooth me, even with some non-humorous humor, but I couldn't help it. I lay on his chest trying to calm my sobs. For what seemed like forever, I finally stopped crying. I looked up at his face as well, he had dry tears on his cheeks, and some fresh ones, yet he had a big smile on his face. I curled my hand into a fist, and punched him with everything I had!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I'M HERE ON THE FLOOR BAULING MY EYES OUT, WHILE YOUR'E JUST SITTING THERE WITH A GRIN ON YOUR FACE!" I screeched. I was mad now. I was ready to punch him again, when Sam came and tore me off of Dean. I started screaming.

"LET GO OF ME! JUST LET ME KILL HIM! THEN I'LL STOP! JUST LET GO!" I struggled to get out of Sam's grasp. Kicking, punching, and screaming while I was at it. Dean just stood there glaring, rubbing the side of his jaw. I smirked.

"You know you deserved that!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, so maybe I did, but you punched me so hard that it left a bruise on my sexy face! What do you think the ladies will think!" Ladies?

"LADIES! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN 2 YEARS, AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT ARE THE LADIES!"

"Well, I can also think of my poor Impala, I mean come on Lena look what you did to the poor thing. Its breaks are broken! By the way, you're paying for that! I'm just lucky I didn't hit you, I wouldn't want blood on my poor baby!" He yelled back.

"Poor baby? Please! You know what I know the perfect revenge! I swear Dean; this will be your last night with your Impala!"

"Oh you little witch; I'll kill you if you do anything to her!" He screamed while rubbing the front of the car.

"Yeah well I would like to see you try!" Tears were streaming down my face again. I was remembering all the times me and Dean had conversations like this one. I sniffled a sob. Come on Elena, snap out of it. You have to be brave! You can't cry now! Not in front of them! Winchesters never cry! Only exceptional for today! I tried to hide my face so it was facing Sam's chest, but Dean still caught a glance. His eyes softened instantly.

"Awwwwwwww! Come on Elena, please don't cry! I didn't mean anything I said! I swear!" Dean walked up to me, put the tips of his fingers under my chin, and tilted it up. This way, my face had nowhere to turn. I tried to struggle out of both of their grasps.

"Why are you crying?" Dean asked softly

"Who said I'm crying." I whispered. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, that's why there are tears coming out of your eyes, right?" He bent down, and wiped a tear drop with the tip of his finger, and gazed at it.

"Shutup." I tried to sound angry, but it came out as choked laugh mixed in with a broken sob.

Dean chuckled again, and then turned to Sam. Sam lightly put me down. I turned to face him. I slapped him across his face. Sam's head snapped back.

"That was for not calling me and telling me that that moron is alive" I said while pointing a finger at Dean.

"You know pointing is rude." Dean said with a big smile.

"You know pointing is rude." I mimicked him. He barked a laugh.

"I'm sorry Elena, Dean told me not to." I turned to glare at Dean.

"Oh yeah, that's nice Sam, blame it all on me!" Sam just shrugged. I went up to him and hugged him tight. I looked back at Dean, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I turned away from him.

"Sam can you please drop me home, I'm sure Jeremy must be worried. You know he would probably be worried if he didn't see me in 2 years. He would want to see how I'm doing, and actually come and visit. And he would never tell Aunt Jenna not come visit. Unlike some people."

I put more emphasis on the last sentence.

"Oh please! How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"Sam, tell Dean that he doesn't have to say sorry, because I'm not going to forgive him in the first place." I crossed my arms over my chest, and pouted. I felt like a five year old, but I didn't care. I opened the car door, got in, and slammed it shut. I heard faint yelling from outside

"Oh, don't you dare go slamming doors on me young lady!" I chuckled lightly.

. . . . . . . .

**Done.**

**Finally, this was probably the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**Hope you like it, tried to make it as much Dean x Elena x Sam as possible!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	4. Lost and Found

**Hey!**

**I really suck at updating every week, or even every other day!**

**Anyways, I have this poll on my page, for this story. Be sure to check it out, and give me some ideas on what you want next!**

**Thanx for all the reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Damon's pov:

I can't believe this! We've been searching for hours now! Where the hell could she be! Heck, we've even asked around! Me and Rose walked back silently to the boarding house; we all decided we would meet back there. Damn this! I should have been more careful! This is entirely my fault. If I was guarding Elena, instead of sucking faces with that bitch, maybe Elena would be here right now.

"Relax, we'll find her." I heard a voice behind me.

"How do you know that? Don't you think that Klaus or one of the originals would actually miss a chance to get Elena! I mean she was all alone, no one knew where she was, and no one was with her!" I yelled back at Rose. She paused; I saw anger creep into her features.

"Maybe they didn't, but why do I feel that you're implying that this is all my fault!" We stopped in front of the door.

"I'm not!" I swear if she says anything at all, I will freakin snap her neck off! I opened the door, and walked into the room, not caring if Rose was behind me. I paused near the entrance. What a sight! Little miss witch here was all sad, and depressed, while three other idiotic men were trying to comfort her. Screw men, more like morons! At the end of the room, there was blondie making calls trying to see if anyone saw of Elena this evening. Well, at least she was helping; she's doing a much better job than St. Stephan over there. I glared at Stephan. Shouldn't he be out there looking for Elena! They all should be! I cleared my throat; they turned to face me.

"Did you find her?" She asked desperately. Even if this was a sappy scene from one of those tragic movies, I sorta felt upset having to say no.

"Sadly no." My head hung down, as I tried not to look anyone in the eye. They wouldn't admit it, but I knew they half expected me to bring her back. I sighed.

"What do we do now?" I broke my gaze from the floor, and looked up at Jeremy. He's lost a lot of people in his life; he wasn't so bright about the thought of losing his sister as well.

"Well can't you do that hocus pocus thing to see where she is?" I asked. That would be pretty smart considering the situation. I saw them all look at me that a glint of hope in their eyes.

"You couldn't have thought of that earlier." Stephan said grimly. I suddenly felt something snap inside of me.

"OH I'M SORRY! I WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND! WAIT, WHAT WERE YOU DOING? OH YEAH YOU WERE PACING AROUND LIKE A MORON PROBABLY THINKING ABOUT LIFE WITHOUT ELENA!" I was about to yell out something else, but he interrupted.

"I WAS LOOKING FOR HER! YOU KNOW WHAT DAMON, IF YOU WERE WITH HER BEFORE, THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENDED! BUT NO! YOU WERE TOO BUSY SULKING AROUND WITH YOUR GLASS OF ALCOHOL!" Now I was just mad.

"REALLY? YOU'RE HER BOYFREIND; YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HER! WHERE WERE YOU AT THAT TIME!" He was about to open his mouth again, but shut it. Probably couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah I thought so." I muttered.

"Alright, listen Damon I know your mad, but we have to work together to find Elena." He spoke a bit softly now.

"Okay, just remember you started it." I said before walked over to stand in front of the fireplace.

"Alright then, let's start the spell." Luca got up, and offered his hand to Bonnie. She sighed, and took it. They were about to start the spell, when Blondie's phone rang. We all turned to look at her.

"Sorry." She took her cell out of her back pocket, at looked at the screen. She looked back at us, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, what are you waiting for, pick it up." I said impatiently. She put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Caroline?" A voice of an angel spoke through the phone. _Elena._ I sighed in relief; I heard others do the same.

"Elena where you, and what phone are you calling from?" Caroline spoke urgently.

"Relax Caroline; I'll tune you in later. By the way, where are you guys?" I could hear two men speaking in the background, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

"We're at the boarding house; just hurry up okay!" Elena groaned.

"Alright, alright." I took the phone from her.

"Who is that in the background?" I asked. She paused.

"Oh… um… you know just people." I heard another voice from the phone.

"Oh I see, so we're just people to you now?" He sounded mad. The guy seemed (from his voice) like a person who wasn't afraid to hold back what he felt, but I would ruthlessly murder him if he even thought of touching my Elena.

"Shutup Dean." I heard mutter through the phone.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore." Dean chuckled.

"I'm not! You were just getting really annoying so I had to say something!"

"Will you two stop! Dean keep your eyes on road! You don't want to hit anyone again now do you?" I heard different voice.

"I'll explain everything later, okay? Bye." I was about say something but she hung up before I had a chance to. I sighed. Well, at least she's safe.

Elena's pov:

I turned off my phone; how would I explain this to them. How would I explain how I lied to them, and how I already knew about vampires, and everything else. They would probably never trust me again considering I hid something so big like this. Crap! My life sucks! I groaned in frustration. Well, how bad can things get? Like my life isn't already messed up, I would be pretty shocked if any other problem overrules this.

"So Sam, what brought you guys here?" I directed my question straight to Sam, knowing Dean was getting pretty annoyed with the whole silent treatment. He never really liked those, but I never really liked being in the dark, so I guess we're both even as soon as he apologizes sincerely, and makes up for it.

"Well, we heard of all these animal attacks, and came to the obvious conclusion of vampires, and decided it's time we took them down."

Shit! My life just got a whole lot complicated. Damn it! Why did I have to jinx myself! I should probably tell them now. No! I should tell Stephan more like Damon first so he won't attack. I should tell Dean and Sam tomorrow. Yeah. That seems like an appropriate thing to do.

"Elena, is something wrong?" I heard Sam ask.

"N-nope not at all!" I tried to stick a big smile on my face, but it came out more of grimace.

"That's such a lie!" Dean turned his face back to look at me. I glared at him. I turned back to Sam.

"So what? Maybe it is?"

"Come on Elena, you know you can tell us anything, well more like you can tell me anything. Dean would probably exaggerate." Sam said.

"Hey! I do not exaggerate!" Dean turned to look at Sam.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, just let me get it all this sorted out." I just realized we were at the boarding house now. I opened the car door, got out, and shut it. Sam rolled down his window.

"Meet me at the grill tomorrow at 7. Bye!" They gave me a silent nod, and drove away. I took my time walking to the front step. I still didn't know how to explain this. Time wasn't really on my side, in seconds the front door was in front of me; the door handle ready to be opened. My hand started to shake; I took a deep breath, and entered, not even a tiny bit prepared. I grabbed the door handle, and pushed it open. It was now or never, I would prefer never.

Damon's pov:

I heard the front door open, and light footsteps enter. I head snapped to the direction. I saw Elena walk in, and pause to stare at the scene before her. Everyone looked like they'd been focusing on something for hours now; which we had. In the reflection of her eyes, I could see the worried and upset look in everyone's eyes; I could tell that she felt guilty, which she should feel. The witch finally noticed, got up with a big smile on her face, and went to go hug Elena

"I thought Klaus got to you" I heard her murmur.

"Yeah, well about that." Elena let go of Bonnie, and laughed a shaky and nervous laugh. Clearly she looked like she would run out any moment.

"What do you mean by "well about that"?" Caroline walked over to her, with her arms crossed across her chest. I saw everyone's faces turn towards her. Well this going to be interesting.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**So be free to tell me any guesses on what's going to happen next, and the reaction to the news!**

**Remember to Review!**


	5. The Truth

**Hey**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Luv them! **

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been having some problems in life. If you know what I mean.**

**Enjoy…..**

**. . . . . . . .**

Elena's pov:

The room was quiet, all of them waiting for an answer. I felt my heart thudding against my chest indicating my nervousness. Usually people get butterflies when they're nervous, when they're about to go in front of an audience and present something, but I only get butterflies when I'm talking to a guy I really like; the butterflies are usually the good ones. This is my first time getting the bad type of butterflies. I opened my mouth to speak, already listing all the possible consequences and reactions; I ignored most of them knowing I would lose all the courage I have if I didn't like the outcome of one of the consequences. That's when a thought caused me to think about my actions for a second time.

What if they get so angry that they stop caring or even trusting me! What would I do then? I want them to trust me; I really can't imagine a life without them. They would obviously think I betrayed them! I mean they tell me everything, and i- I've been hiding this for so long from them. Now it would be a different story, if I started hunting when I found out about Stephan, but that's not what really happened. I know everyone would think that I was putting on a show, an act, or living a complete lie, but I wasn't, and the only reason I didn't tell anyone about Dean and Sam was because hunting had done some serious damage to me. The feeling that I had when I lost Dean was heartbreaking, no it was _hell. _I couldn't take any more of that, so I lied to them, but not just them, myself as well. I ran away when Stephan told me he was a vampire because I didn't want to go back to when I had to hunt, and kill, and torture. I saw how vampires were, they were bloodsucking creatures of the night; I've killed one before. I was disgusted how I had fallen head over heels for one, and kissed one as well. They would do anything to drink blood, even if they had to put on an act of kindness, to lure someone in. Then I started to realize that Stephan was good, and even if Damon was a monster, or pretended to be, they both were good. As much as I tried to get away from the supernatural life, I knew what I was up against when I went out with Stephan. I knew what I was dealing with! I thought if I didn't think about Dean and Sam too much, the memories would just go away; and no matter what, I wasn't going to bring them up. My friends have done so much for me, and I'm sure they love me as well, but would they forgive me if they found out that I hid that big of a truth from them? Would they ever trust me again? That was the question that popped in bold letters in my head; it just couldn't be ignored.

I thought about it again; I've said too much already. If I don't say anything now, they probably are going to dig up some information. Plus, it's better if I tell them before they find out themselves, and if I tell them now, I wouldn't get in as much trouble as I would if I told later. But really, what would be the big difference of trouble between now and later. Plus, I would have more time to think about what to say. This was pretty sudden. NO! I yelled at myself. Must tell them now! It's either now or never, until they find out themselves, which won't be too long, since Dean and Sam are in town. Okay… I took a deep breath, and lifted my head from the floor, looking around the room, taking in each and every feature just in case they never want to see my face again. I saw a whole bundle of faces: curious, anger, frustration, sympathy, relief, exhaustion, and a lot of others. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Well, spit out already!" My thoughts were interrupted with Damon calling out. I could tell that he was getting very impatient and a little mad from my little stroll in the forest.

"Alright, alright." I muttered. I went to go stand by the nearest wall to the door, just in case I had to run; even though, I wouldn't make it very far.

"You might want to sit down for this." I said. There were two reasons why I wanted them to do this. First, this would be very shocking, something you can't handle without sitting down. News like this needs sit downs, and second of all, if I have to run, I have a slight advantage.

"Elena if someone died, tell us already." I glared at Damon, this was serious. Why was he acting like a jerk? I started to complain in my head. Well at least that snarky comment made me feel a little better inside, or maybe I just need a last memory of Damon's jokes to hold on too.

"Okay, okay, no need to do the whole glaring thing Elena." He went to go sit next to the bar, and Rose followed. Now I know this really isn't the time to let my teenage side take over, but that bitch really needs get away from Damon. I took a deep breath, and saw the others take their seats as well. I really don't know where to start. Should I explain about supernatural things, so they don't go interrupting my story, or should I start from the beginning; it gets really confusing in the middle. Maybe I should start with the recent events of today.

"Just start with what happened tonight." Damon said. Wow! It's like he can read my mind. He saw my confused look, and smirked.

"Okay, so what happened was…I…umm…uh…I went for a walk, and I was…well it's a long story." I saw Jeremy raise his eyebrows at this.

"To sum it up, I went for a walk because I was bored, needed to think, and needed some fresh air. And sometime between leaving the house, and getting lost in thought, I somehow…ended up in the forest, and I had I had no clue where to go. So then I started to walk back south, and had a bad feeling that someone was following me. So I turned around and no one was there, and then I heard two voices say my name." I was about to continue, but heard Stephan ask a question.

"What do you mean by two voices?" He asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Well, the first voice was childlike, and girly, the second, was manlike, and plain creepy. Anyways so then I looked towards the voices, and saw eyes staring back at me, so I didn't what any normal person would do, I made a run for it. Then I ran until I saw the road, and almost got run over by a car, but luckily the people stopped. And guess who was inside the car." I forced a smile, but it didn't work, they could obviously see my _'I really don't want to do this' _look. I turned towards Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you remember Dean and Sam right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Jeremy asked suspiciously. I'm guessing he got the hint, because his eyes widened, and a little anger flashed across his face.

"They almost ran you over." He hissed. I let out a nervous laugh, and muttered '_yeah'. _I glanced around the room, and saw most expressions of anger, and confusion.

"So who are these guys?" I heard Damon asked as he took a chug of his beer. I tensed. This was the part I really didn't want to explain.

"They're my cousins, and they hunt supernatural for a living." I literally breathed this out, half-hoping that they didn't hear.

"Elena I'm being serious, stop making stupid jokes." Damon scolded. I don't dare look at his expression, or all the others when I said what I was about to say.

"I'm not joking." I could already imagine their surprised and confused faces. I'm guessing they figured out I was being serious becuase I heard someone stand up, and walk to towards me; the sound of their footsteps was deafening through the silence. I felt someone grab my arm, and yank me towards them, towards the ice blue eyes I had seen many times.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon hissed. I could see my fearful and regretful expression through his eyes. I closed my eyes hoping Damon would hold his arm there a bit longer; sure I was afraid, but it this is the only physical that Damon would ever make with me before I tell him the truth, so I really don't know what I have to lose. Then suddenly the warmth of Damon's hand was ripped away, I snapped my eyes open to see Stephan and Damon glaring at each other.

"Let her explain." I heard Stephan say. I looked around; everyone's eyes were urging me to continue, so I did, I started from the very beginning.

"You see, a year and a half before mom and dad died, I moved in with Dean and Sam, I did see them a lot, but I felt as if they were hiding something, so I moved in with them. We stopped at a hotel, and they said it would be the place we were going to stay for the next two days. For some reason they kept their distance from me, which was pretty unusual because me and them got along pretty well." I was about to continue, when Jeremy interrupted.

"So that whole time, I'm guessing you were hunting with them?" He asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah pretty much." I breathed. "That night at 2 am, I couldn't sleep so; I went for a walk alone, which is usual when I get attacked. I got attacked by a vampire that night; he was in his 20's, green eyes, and dirty blond hair. At first he seemed pretty normal, and I just thought it was a normal guy in the woods who couldn't sleep, so me and him started talking. He started to lure me in deeper into the woods, talking to me like nothing was wrong in the world. Then when we were far enough he attacked, I'm not really gonna get into the gory details. But anyways, Dean and Sam came, saved me, and told me everything from start to finish. I really couldn't believe, they were telling me how vampires, werewolves, demons, witches, and much more exist. They taught me how to kill them, torture them, their weaknesses, and their strengths. Heck, they even taught me how to fight. After that, I learned that the only reason we stopped at this hotel was because there were a group of vampires on the loose. That was the first time I've killed anything in my life." I was shocked nobody interrupted my speech, or no one walked out of the room with a disappointed look on their face. They all seemed shell shocked; the only one with a different expression was Damon. He was smirking!

"So let me get this straight, _you _killed a vampire." I nodded, Damon continued. "As in Ms. Damsel in Distress, the one who can't even defend herself against a human killed a _vampire_!" He put an emphasis on 'you' and 'vampire'. I was pretty ticked off about him thinking that I was too weak to defend myself.

"Yeah." I muttered. Stephan spoke next, throwing a whole bunch of questions at me.

"So then, why didn't you tell us anything? And why did you act so shocked when I told I was a vampire? And why even bother to get to know, you could have killed me, so why didn't you?" I interrupted him before he asked anymore questions.

"I know you guys have a lot of questions, and I understand you guys may be mad at me, but right now we need to make sure that my crazy cousins don't barge in here and try to kill you."

The thought came to me when Stephan mentioned why I didn't kill if I had the chance. I realized that vampires couldn't come out in the day, but any vampires with rings made an exception, but Dean and Sam didn't know they had rings. That means instead of killing them in the day which they do to save time, they would come kill them at night. They probably researched all the residence in Mystic Falls, and already know who the vampires were. This means they could come crashing in here any second now. Oh crap! I thought.

"Well that is not going to be a problem." I saw Damon's eyes turn dark. He was thinking about killing them! I couldn't let that happen.

"Damon no! You can't kill them! There my cousins, family remember!" I yelled. Damon groaned.

"Can't we make and exception of killing family if they try to hurt friends?"

"Damon! No! And plus, I don't think Sam and Dean would really have a problem of killing my friends using an exception of you guys being freaks! No offense." Damon groaned again.

"You ruin all the fun." He whined. Before I could say anything, a dart came crashing through the window hitting Rose's neck; I'm guessing this dart was filled with vervain. Another four came crashing through the window hitting Damon, Stephan, Jeremy, and Caroline.

"NO!" Oh god! They were here; what am I gonna do? I glanced at Luca and Bonnie for help, but noticed they were knocked out by different darts. Crap! A loud crash caught my attention; the front door was knocked down by the two and only Dean and Sam.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**Hey!**

**I know I suck! I haven't updated in a really long time!**

**It's just that it was my bro's birthday on the 19****th**** and my cousins on the 30****th****, and then there was Christmas, New Year's! So I didn't really have time to update.**

**Anyways, I really think that my previous chappie was a massive fail! So I tried to you know to a better job on this one!**

**Sorry if you think I'm not doing well with the Damon x Elena thing, the romance will increase as the chapters go by. **

**Once again sorry, and hope you enjoyed the chappie! I'll update around Sunday!**

**Thanx!**


End file.
